The present invention is related to an apparatus for the ventilation of a rotor hub of a wind energy plant.
From DE 10 2004 058 776 B3, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, an apparatus for the ventilation of a rotor hub of a wind energy plant is known. The ventilation apparatus has a cup-shaped element, which has a base and a circumferential side wall. Further, there is provided a pipe-shaped connection piece, which points towards an interior space of the rotor hub. In the known ventilation apparatus, the cup-shaped element is held by an entrance opening of the connection piece, such that the entrance opening is arranged inside the cup-shaped element. In the operation of the wind energy plant, an air flow enters into the pipe-shaped connection piece, by-passing the cup-shaped element, and by doing so it ventilates the interior space of the rotor hub. When it is raining, the position of the pipe-shaped connection piece in the cup-shaped element prevents water from reaching the interior space of the rotor hub.
However, the situation is different with a rotor hub not mounted on the wind energy plant. The rotor hub which is not mounted yet is mostly lodged on a side which is envisioned for the connection to the rotor shaft, so that the ventilation apparatus points towards the upside. It has come out that the ventilation apparatus known from DE 10 2004 058 776 B3 cannot prevent water from entering the interior space of the rotor hub in this lodging position of the rotor hub.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide an improved ventilation apparatus for the rotor hub of a wind energy plant, which makes sure that even the components situated in the interior of a rotor hub which is not mounted yet are protected against rain water.